


Hesitate~ Fanart

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wonderful rose_malmaison created a beautiful cover for my story Hesitate... thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitate~ Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you rose_malmaison for the beautiful cover and fluffybutts for the help posting...


End file.
